This invention relates generally to transmission systems and braking systems, and more particularly concerns relating the operation of a braking system to the operation of a transmission system to integrate these so as to enable their joint operation in response to movement of a single selector, the latter, for example, being manually operable.
There is a need for simplified integration of transmission control systems and braking systems, as for example on vehicles, such as trucks. For example, it is desired that the truck wheel brakes be applied when the transmission control system is in a second "N" (neutral) position; and wherein the brakes are released when the transmission control system is in other positions, as for example drive, first, neutral, and reverse positions, or any one of these. In particular, there is need for simplification of the integration and integrated operation of such braking and transmission control systems, to assure safe and coordinated operation thereof, enhancing safety and ease of operator control.